hibiscus
by Cee-face
Summary: delicate beauty. consumed by love. -A shoujo-ai drabble collection.-
1. allium: kairi x xion

Xion doesn't know who she is. She doesn't know if she exists, she doesn't know where she's from, she doesn't even know her real name. There is an emptiness in her chest and in her head -- where there is no heart and there are no memories. Even when she is with them, her friends, there is still only emptiness.

Then Xion meets Kairi, and it all floods into her. There is a fullness in her chest and in her head, where there is a heart and there are memories.

They aren't Xion's.

But Kairi doesn't mind letting her live.


	2. zinnia: kairi x olette

Kairi doesn't really know when it hits her about this girl in orange (they only spoke for such a short time!) but every day she finds herself missing her more and more. It's silly, she thinks, because at first she can't even remember her name. "Olette."

She missed her new friends. She missed her old friends. How come every time she got attached to something it was ripped away from her? She missed Sora and Riku and--

"Olette."

Next time Kairi saw her, she would have to explain the legend of the paopu fruit.


	3. narcissus: kairi x namine

Kairi looks in the mirror and she knows Naminé is looking back, seeing a reflection not hers through eyes not hers. Naminé looks in the mirror and only sees Kairi, and when she asks herself _mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all _the mirror always has an answer and it's always auburn and indigo and somebody. Naminé looks in the mirror and sees the reflection that's not hers, auburn and indigo and somebody, and her empty little place in the back of Kairi's heart goes ba-bump, because Naminé has never been so in love.


	4. peppermint: namine x kairi

"This way!"

"Who--?"

"Believe in yourself! C'mon, hurry!"

The princess hesitates -- and Naminé doesn't blame her, because after all, what princess trusts a witch? -- but soon finds herself with no alternative options. So she stepped forward to take the hand of her only escape, and with the connection (such a rush it was to finally have completeness at her fingertips!), Naminé knows the warmth of feeling.


	5. cyclamen: namine x xion

"Naminé."

The witch looks up from her drawing of black and blue and is unsurprised to see the subject of the portrait before her, and before she knows it she is reaching for the red as Xion approaches.

Even as the other falls to her knees at Naminé's side and lips ghost over the side of her knee, she colors hard on the paper and soon there is yellow in the mix, and then she hears Xion's question and stops dead.

"Who are we?"

It's a mass of black-yellow-red scribbles over blue eyes, and Naminé frowns.

"We are not ourselves."


	6. snapdragon: namine x larxene

"Let's play, witch."

She thought she was in control over this girl, this artist. When pleasure was the name and violence was the game, the Savage Nymph won out every time. But she never knew, she never never knew.

But this was all just an act, all just her plan. When memories were the name and lies were the game, the White Witch won out every time, especially when certain little nymphs went around putting themselves under her power by playing with Keybearers. Witches grew tired when their nymphs played too much; games of dominance got old.

(_who's playing, nymph?_)


	7. eucalyptus: kairi x aqua

Kairi always thought that princesses dreamed of princes. In their sleep, always calm, they would see images of men destined to rescue them, and would wake to bluebirds and bumblebees singing at their windows.

Kairi never dreamed of princes. She lived on restless sleep.

Yet, she once dreamed instead of royal hair -- at first she thought _Riku? _but then the hair was too short, too blue, the figure too feminine -- she dreamed of a mage, of a Keyblade knight, of chivalry years dead. Regality, elegance, deadliness.

Loyalty.

Kairi always slept peacefully when she dreamed of that lady knight.


	8. tuberose: larxene x aqua

Xemnas never knew, but Larxene visited his little friend in the Room of Repose quite often. She was a pretty thing, and it made the nymph laugh when the woman stared up so defiantly, as if she were still wearing that armor of hers, as if she still had control in those conversations that they so often had.

It was never just a "conversation", though. Larxene didn't like looking at toys and being unable to play with them. For their fun little games, Aqua was the perfect name.

Water was one of the best conductors for electricity, after all.


End file.
